


Candy

by anemptymargin



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Old work, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-22
Updated: 2003-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah wants to be noticed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is old and well out of warranty, as such no support will be provided. Presented it its original unedited format.

The song is: Crave by Superlush

So far you are... the only thing I crave  
You're like sweet ice... I am your little slave  
A spoonful of sugar makes it... feel alright  
Blissing so pretty I long for you each day  
My solace condolence... come take away my pain  
A spoonful of sugar makes it... feel alright

YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE  
THE ONLY ONE  
THE ONLY THING I CRAVE

Kiss me daddy... give me a little more  
Candy... My Honey... it's you that I adore  
A spoonful of sugar makes it... feel alright

Nothin' else matters to me  
When you're around here honey  
Can't think of nothin' baby  
Can't think of nothin'

 

Elijah twisted his way through the bodies gyrating on the crowded dance floor, lifting his arms above his head and griding his hips to the pulsing beats as he spotted the object of his desire.

He was right by the bar, laughing with some random guy as he sipped something that looked like a purple margarita. Orlando, with his tight leather pants and his sassy British accent. Orlando who didn't give a flying fuck that his pink mesh shirt proudly marked him a queer. Orlando who was currently ignoring Elijah.

But Lij was on a mission. He danced over to where Orlando had ended his conversation and was working on finishing his drink. "Hey Orli!"

Orlando smiled, turning to face him. He was obviously warming up, a flush in his cheeks and a few beads of sweat at his brow. "Lij! Having fun?"

Elijah nodded, pressing his shoulder up against Orlando, a little bit of the glitter that practically coated his naked torso rubbing off on the mesh shirt. "Yeah!"

Orlando nodded with the music, beginning to gyrate alongside the younger man. "Want a drink?"

"I'm okay!" Elijah was shouting to be heard over the music. He saw the trio of suckers sitting on the bar; one pink, one purple and one red. He swiped the red one and peeled off the wrapper. "Candy?"

Orlando bent down and took the bare lollipop in his mouth, letting his tongue dart out and linger a moment on Elijah's finger.

Just when Elijah thought he'd landed the kill, Orlando is dancing away into the crowd. But the mission was far from over. His passion renewed, Elijah followed close behind, yelling above the music; "Orli!"

Orlando turned around, his body still managing to maintain the pulsing rhythm as he thrusts his hips towards Elijah. "Come dance with me!"

Bang. Dead. Now knowing his efforts were not in vain, Elijah presses his body close to Orlando, their sweat mingling with the smokey air. "I love this song." Elijah lies. In reality it's just an all right song, nothing to write home about...but the fact that Orlando was dancing with him made it special.

"It's okay. It has an awesome beat to it." Orlando grinds his hips against Elijah, the sensation going right to the younger man's cock.

Elijah knows for sure what he's known all night, what he's known for months really. He needs Orlando, needs to see him stripped and bent over a cheap motel bed. Needs to fuck him and be fucked by him. The throbbing in his jeans tells him it's worth the risk.

Orlando's talking, but it's not about anything important...some British garage band he used to shoot vids of. But Elijah listens, letting the voice rise above the dance music, above the noise of the club. Then he's talking, saying words he couldn't picture out his own lips. "I need some sugar!"

His lips are curling into a smile as Orlando laughs, "Are you high, Lij? I didn't know you were into that kind of scene..."

"I'm so fucking high..." Elijah giggles, taking the red lolly from Orlando's lips and running his tongue over the wet tip. "I'm high on the best fucking drug ever made..."

"What are you on?" Orlando's hands are on Elijah's waist, pulling him close as though protecting him from the dangers of whatever drugs he could have taken.

"I'm high on you!" Elijah shakes his head and tosses the candy to the already sticky floor, pulling the older man in for a kiss. "And I want a double dose."

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone involved belongs to themselves and their creators. This is a work of fiction intended for fun and not profit. I've made no money off this venture and live only off the love of good fic.


End file.
